


dream a little dream of me.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Cute, Flirting, M/M, Sexual Tension, Singing, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: After a long day, the rest of the Cavaliers come back to find New Jersey singing to himself as he dries dishes.





	dream a little dream of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: New Jersey/Perfect Tommy slow dancing? Bonus points for being totally unashamedly in front of people, although private-and-sexy is also excellent. I just love how you write them.

It’s been… Yeah, it’s been a pretty long day. 

Buckaroo is tired as all Hell, and his shoulders ache as he comes into the broad living quarters they tend to use. Buckaroo likes to have a kitchen and a dining room and a living room - it’s nice to be able to do their own dishes and do a little of their own cooking when they feel like it, nice to be able to chill out in a  _home_  space that’s a little separate from the rest of the Institute. 

Reno is asleep on his feet - he’d been shuffling cards absent-mindedly in the car ride from the airport, and Pinky had been catching cards as they’d fallen every other minute; Pinky himself keeps rubbing at his eyes and yawning regularly, and Tommy…

Tommy napped on the plane, and looks fresh as a daisy. 

He has a smug grin on his face as he leads the way into the corridor, pushing the door open into the living room cum dining area: his lips are parted as he gets ready to say something, but he freezes in the doorway.

“ _… seem to whisper, “I love you”… Birds singing in the sycamore tree… Dream a little dream of me…”_

Tommy’s mouth opens a little wider, and he cranes his head into the living room, looking through the open archway that shows the kitchen. New Jersey is crooning to himself absent-mindedly as he dries a baking sheet with a clean dishtowel, his back to the Cavaliers as they enter.

He’s got a nice voice, New Jersey - technically, Buckaroo had hired him as a neurosurgeon more than as a band member, but he’d known in the back of his mind that Sidney could sing, as well as playing the piano and the cello. It’s low and rich, not as deep as one would expect, and he sings–

Sweetly. 

He always had in college, but that was a habit he had while scrubbing up for surgery, or while baking - or while doing the dishes, just like this. Buckaroo smiles slightly, and he turns his gaze to Tommy.

Perfect Tommy looks nothing short of starstruck. He walks forward very slowly, as if scared of frightening an animal he desperately wants to get close to, and New Jersey turns, grinning as his eyes widen in surprise to see them. He’d had a surgery he’d stayed late on last night, a complex work on a kid’s tumour the next county over, and he looks tired, shadows under his eyes, but he’s relaxed.

“ _Stars fading, but I linger on, dear,”_  New Jersey sings, absently shucking the towel onto his shoulder, and he puts his hands out. Dreamily, as if not entirely sure he’s awake, Tommy lets New Jersey take one of his hands and put another hand on his hip, and he shoots Buckaroo an ecstatic, “ _Can you believe this!?”_  look as New Jersey pulls him into a clumsy waltz. “ _Still craving your kiss… I’m longing to linger ‘til dawn, dear, just saying this–”_  Tommy  _giggles_.

Buckaroo laughs, shaking his head slightly and stepping back to let the other two guys step into the room, and he wonders how aware Sidney is of precisely how genuinely  _weak-kneed_  he’s making Tommy - judging by the fact that he’s remaining confident and still singing, instead of accidentally dropping Tommy on the floor or tripping over his feet, probably not at all. Reno and Pinky exchange a tired, but knowing glance, and Buckaroo vaguely muses that the blush on Tommy’s cheeks would photograph very well, if they could get New Jersey to sing to him before a photoshoot. 

New Jersey trails off with a laugh, pulling Tommy against his chest in a half-hug, and Tommy sets one of his palms on Sidney’s pec, exhaling shakily. “You can do this to me whenever you want,” Tommy says breathlessly.

“I thought it was something we were doing together,” New Jersey protests, vaguely, but he pats Tommy’s shoulder. “I don’t know, you look pretty good when someone’s getting you to dance.”

“Yeah?” Tommy asks, looking into New Jersey’s face, and New Jersey’s gaze flits down to Tommy’s parted lips, and he abruptly nearly stumbles, but Tommy catches him around the waist, keeping him still. 

“Yeah,” New Jersey says, a little hoarsely. “Real good. Sorry, Tommy, I didn’t mean to, um–”

“Anything you want, Sid,” Tommy says softly, tone laden with implication. “Whenever you want.”

“Well,” Pinky says loudly, “that’s enough of that  _for me._  Try not to get the cowboy above an R-rating in the public spaces, Tommy. Good night!” Reno laughs as Pinky’s overdramatic condemnation, but he tips his hat to Tommy, Buckaroo, and Sidney as he follows Pinky out into the corridor and toward their respective bunks. 

“No promises,” Tommy says breezily, and New Jersey  _gasps_. 

“I didn’t know you were, um,” New Jersey says, swallowing, “I didn’t know that– Not that I wouldn’t have, uh, if I, but you know, because I didn’t mean anything by it I was just– But if you want to take it as meaning something, like me being… You know, because I am kinda, because I  _am_ , I don’t know if Buckaroo said, but I don’t really– You know, girls, but you’re just… You know.”

“There a sentence in there, Buck?” Tommy asks casually, looking at Sidney with amusement. “I didn’t quite catch one.”

“Nor did I, Tom,” Buckaroo replies, restraining the urge to outright chuckle. “Maybe it’s, uh– Maybe it’s like a puzzle, I don’t know. Doc Zweibel here can be a real enigma. I’m going to bed. Tommy?”

“Buck?” Tommy asks, not tearing his gaze away from New Jersey. His hand is absently drawing circles against Sidney’s collarbone through his shirt. 

“R-rating or below, man. Take it to the bunk elsewise.” Sidney lets out a heady gasp. “That goes for you too, Sid.”

“Yes,  _sir_ ,” Tommy says exaggeratedly.

“No promises,” New Jersey says, and Tommy giggles again, the sound shocked out of him. He looks at Buckaroo again, as if Christmas has come early, in a g-string and rollerskates, complete with a new guitar. 

Chuckling as he rubs his hand over his eye, Buckaroo shakes his head, and he slips off down the corridor - he’s careful to shut the door behind him,  _firmly_. There’s already insulation to cancel noise between the living room and the bunk corridor, but…

Hey. Let’s just hope they won’t need it. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.
> 
> I've now set up a Goldblum fan blog, because like... I mean, who is surprised? So check that out at [goldbluminspired.tumblr.com](), and DEFINITELY check out the watch parties I'm setting up! Every Saturday, I want to set up a watch party where we can all watch a livestream of some Jeff Goldblum content together, and this Saturday (29th Sept 2018), we're doing Vibes (1998)! Totally follow the blog for more info.
> 
> Secondly, you'll notice this fic is part of a new collection, the [Jeff Goldblum Cinematic Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Jeff_Goldblum_Cinematic_Universe) \- totally feel free to add your own fics and bookmarks to this one! This is for all Jeff Goldblum roles, but especially for ones from more minor fandoms, and I'm super excited about setting up.


End file.
